


bright & salty

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M, because this is what all of us were hoping for, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: Midge had one foot in the cab when she decided to turn around.(Slightly tweaking the events of the end of 3x05)
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 25
Kudos: 395





	bright & salty

**Author's Note:**

> Literally stopped after episode 5 to write this fic. Enjoy. :)

Midge had one foot in the cab when she decided to turn around.

She knew with each step how reckless it was. Everyone assumed they were an item but there was something so much more dangerous about that if everyone was _right_ —or if they were even peripherally, kind of sort of in the ballpark of right.

Her fist hesitated over the door.

Lenny opened it as she was about to make contact. He’d removed his shirt, tie, and pants, so that he stood before her in just his undershirt and underwear, ice bucket under his arm.

“Mrs. Maisel.”

There was no expectation in his voice, but he didn’t tease her, either—no asking whether she forgot something, or couldn’t find a phone to call a cab, or whether she was trying to find some place in Miami far enough from her parents.

This wasn’t the time to tease.

“You’re not dead yet,” Midge said softly.

He looked down at himself. “Not last I checked, no.”

An eternity stretched between them, their gazes locked, their breathing slow. It wasn’t until the tension seemed almost ready to snap that Midge carefully took a step forward.

Lenny let her, so she took another.

And then she was inside and the door was closed and it all _already_ felt so much more dangerous.

Midge dropped her purse on a chair, hearing Carole’s voice telling her to _go to his place_ , _leave if it’s a mess_.

Here they were, his place.

It was not a mess.

(This would have surprised many people about Lenny Bruce, but not Midge. He didn’t care enough about accumulating the things that it would take to make a mess.)

“You’re sure you don’t want to go back to your hotel?” Lenny was still standing by the door, seemingly ready to open it for her at the first sign of regret.

“I think I’m just fine here.” She gave him a small smile. She was still hearing Carole’s voice in her head and she couldn’t quite decide what her friend would say about Lenny’s viability as a one-night stand, if maybe their relationship was too complicated.

Then again, she suspected her friend would be in favor of her having one wild night with _the_ Lenny Bruce.

“Did your pops tell you he and your mother bailed me out of jail a few months back?” Lenny asked, stepping further into the room.

“What? No, I had no idea, I just knew he got arrested for defending one of your sets.”

Lenny nodded, smiling slightly too. “He complimented me on the flowers.”

Midge was hyper aware of every breath she was taking, her heart in her throat as she said, “He only did those things because they think I like you.”

“Oh, yes, I see.” He moved closer still. With a shaking hand, he reached up and plucked the rose from her hair, setting it down gently over Midge’s purse. “Are they right?”

She swallowed, tried to imagine herself saying _yes_ or _no_ when they both felt like lies.

Instead, Midge stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Her skin practically vibrated as Lenny grazed his hands over her arms, her neck, down to her waist so that he could pull her flush against him. The possibility of this had lingered over them for so long that it felt urgent and desperate, and they broke away fast, already clambering to breathe.

But then her mouth was against his again, her fingers in his hair, his hands clinging to her waist like she might float away—hell, maybe he thought it was a possibility, the way they seemed to flit in and out of each other’s lives without order or direction.

He backed into his bed and dropped onto it, pulling her into his lap as he went. Both of them groaned eagerly, Midge at feeling his arousal and Lenny as she immediately pressed herself against him.

“This dress is beautiful, but I’d really love to get you out of it as soon as possible,” Lenny said, kissing along Midge’s jawline and down her neck.

“Yes absolutely but I think we need to do this first.” Midge’s hands were at his waist, untucking his undershirt and tugging it up.

“What, with the lights on? But I’m shy.”

Midge smirked at him and rolled her eyes as he helped her pull the shirt the rest of the way up, but she let out an actual gasp of surprise as he then fumbled for the sleeves of her dress and began to tug them down her arms.

“There’s a zipper, Lenny!” she exclaimed, torn between laughter and exasperation.

“I said as soon as possible,” he retorted, though he graciously felt on each side of the dress to find the hidden zipper and opened it deftly before pulling her top down to pool at her hips.

As his hands moved to her bra, Midge murmured, “I knew this whole friendship’s been a prolonged effort to see my tits.”

“No, I saw them just fine that night we met—nightgown didn’t hide much.” Lenny grinned cheekily at her. “This whole friendship’s been a prolonged effort to get my mouth on your tits.”

He had her gasping before she could come up with a snappy retort, his mouth somehow everywhere as he kissed and sucked her skin, as her hands clutched his hair tight and tugged, as she felt her panties becoming increasingly drenched with her desire for him and then as _he_ felt them, too, one of his hands burrowing through the layers of her skirt to push her underwear aside and—

“Oh, fuck me,” she gasped, eager and desperate and a little overwhelmed by how wet she was for him, how his fingers slipped inside of her as though it was nothing, how easily he found the tender nerves that would make her scream.

She pulled at his hair, bending down to kiss him hard as she rode his hand slowly, haphazardly.

“Fuck me, please,” she whispered into his mouth. “We have plenty of time to make out and get each other off tonight.”

Lenny swallowed and nodded toward the table that was within Midge’s reach. “Should be some condoms in there.”

Midge’s dress lay discarded at Lenny’s feet, she was in his lap, and she was poised to do something so dangerous. They looked at each other warmly, Lenny caressing her waist and hips as he whispered, “ _Do_ you like me, Midge?”

“Does it matter?” she murmured. It sounded dismissive but honestly, she wanted to know, and she suspected Lenny knew that.

“I’m not really sure,” he conceded. “But I’d still like to know.”

She bit her lip just slightly. “Yeah,” Midge said. “I like you.”


End file.
